


Synced

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Chair Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Manhandling, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Unfortunately, Gladio and Ignis both have dominant tendencies.Fortunately, Prompto is really hurting for attention.





	

"He really loves him, you know," Ignis said mildly as he sat back in the brittle plastic lawn chair. Gladio glanced over his book and followed the other man's gaze to the river, where Prompto was watching Noctis fish.

"No shit," he scoffed, half smiling before he looked back down to his reading. "Not that his highness is going to pull his head out of his ass."

"A shame," Ignis put his hand to his chin, always an indicator of deep thought. "Noct really does open up to him..."

"... much as he does to anyone, yeah. Agreed. They'd be good together." Gladio side-eyed him, book still open but mostly ignored. 

"Highly complimentary," the advisor sounded almost distant. 

"Like a certain other couple I know," Gladio flashed him a wide grin that he, disappointingly, didn't seem to see. He also gave no indication he'd so much as heard that very clever flirty comment. Gladio snapped his fingers, leaning forwards to see if he could catch Ignis' attention. "Hey, Iggy. What're you up to?"

Finally lowering his hand, Ignis did not exactly reply. "He's so desperate for affection." Gladio turned to watch the kids again, Prompto was indeed being his usual wild self in an attempt to get a reaction out of the Prince. 

"Sure is. He'll never get much from Noct, though. He's gotta know that." It was kind of sad - honestly, Prompto was kind of sad, you could see it hiding just under his stupid behaviour. Gladio had known Noctis a long time, and as much as he loved the little idiot he highly doubted his highness had noticed that about his best friend. 

Ignis snapped his fingers. "That's it."

"New recipe? Gladio said with a dry chuckle, setting his book in his lap. 

Eyes gleaming, corner of his mouth quirking in the tiniest of smiles, Ignis said, "not exactly."

...

It wasn't that hard to get rid of Noct for a few hours, especially with Iris around to 'entertain' him. Gladio couldn't help but take a little personal satisfaction from inflicting his sister on Noct. He loved the girl dearly, but she was a bit boy crazy and it was more than obvious that the Prince found her exhausting. Gladio couldn't even blame him. He knew from experience that determined ladies could be the worst. 

"You guys would really wanna do that with me?" Prompto sat in the chair near the end of the hotel bed, looking at the floor and scuffing his toe awkwardly against the carpet. He was glowing red and Gladio had to admit he looked pretty cute that way. 

"Hey kid," he tried to catch Prompto's eyes and give him confidence, but he seemed too embarrassed to look up just now. "We wouldn't bring it up if we didn't wanna do it. Okay?" 

When Prompto just shifted around nervously in his seat, Gladio let a heavy hand fall on his knee. It seemed to startle him, but he did look up. "I just don't wanna get in the way of the thing you guys have."

"We very much enjoy playing with others," Ignis said it as mildly as though he really were talking about dinner. "Don't worry yourself about that."

"Seriously," Gladio tried to give him a reassuring grin, but he felt like it might be tainted by how excited he was to see Ignis really get into his element here. 

"You will not hesitate to stop us," Ignis said in a clipped tone, "if you are past your limit - look at me - that is very important."

"He's not joking around," Gladio made himself be serious, and something about his tone of voice made Prompto blush even deeper. "Can you do that for us?"

Prompto nodded, shyly at first, then emphatically. "Yes,"

"Yes what?" Gladio corrected sharply. He'd long been an instructor and it showed. He noticed the tiny quirk of Ignis' lips. 

"Y-yes Sir," Prompto choked, staring at the floor. His hands were fisted nervously in his lap. Gladio noticed that he was already struggling to look at Ignis at all. 

"Better," standing from the bed, Gladio moved behind the chair, looming over the kid even before he bent to grab his tense hands from his lap and drag them over his head, bent at the elbow and wrists pinned effortlessly against the chair back. It was a very vulnerable position, one that you usually underestimated until you were put in it. Prompto's back was just slightly bowed, making an enticing line from his hips to his elbows. It was also much more uncomfortable for him to look down, so he didn't have much of a choice but to look at Ignis. Gladio watched him visibly gulp. He had to admire Prompto's natural talent as a submissive. He was being very pliant so far. 

Ignis grabbed his chin between thumb and forefinger so he couldn't look away, and leaned in close. Gladio smiled when he felt a little tremble run through the kid's arms. Iggy could be really intimidating when he wanted to be, and no one seemed to expect it of him. Hell, he could scare Gladio when he wanted to, and it was the kingsguard's job not to be afraid of anything. "Now say it while you look at me," Ignis' tone was clipped, his words precise. "If you need us to stop, you will speak up immediately. Your safeword is," he flicked his eyes to meet Gladio's, who said the first thing that came to mind. 

"Chocobo," he couldn't believe he'd just said that, but... it certainly wasn't going to come out of him accidentally. His own safeword for Ignis was ebony, which was a little less completely stupid. 

To Ignis' credit, he didn't react at all and turned his piercing gaze back to Prompto. "Can you manage that," he had a way of saying things that made them sound like they weren't questions. 

Prompto's hair brushed against Gladio's hand when he briefly tried to nod, then he corrected himself. "Yeah, yes Sir." It was painfully obvious how much he craved praise even just for answering properly. With Ignis, he certainly wouldn't get it. 

The advisor's cold gaze was unflinching despite how Prompto had already started to squirm. He was not used to and possibly not capable of sitting still for more than a few seconds, and Gladio shared a look with Ignis while he tightened his grip on skinny wrists. 

"You're going to strip," Ignis said, standing so close over Prompto that his leg was in between the kid's knees. "Then you'll sit back down and stay absolutely still until you're told otherwise."

Gladio released his wrists before he could open his mouth to complain about not being able to stand up, and he seemed so surprised that he just sat for a moment, reaching to rub his wrists. "Now," Ignis snapped, and Prompto jumped a little before getting to his feet - not too gracefully, either. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Gladio said in a low, teasing voice. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ignis; that order had made his dick stand at attention faster than Prompto had. The look he received in return told him he'd get a chance to fuck Ignis later. The man was so sexy when he was like this it was downright unfair. 

Prompto must be getting into this, because he scrambled out of his clothes even though his face was burning and sat back down eager as anything. He did actually have a pretty great body; scrawny, yeah, but with nice tone and a cute little smattering of freckles on his shoulders, and Gladio took a moment to really appreciate it. In that moment, it occurred to him the reason he hadn't seen much of this before was probably because of that weight thing Ignis had mentioned once. He glanced up for verification and was given a look that was all cold approval. Kneeling behind the chair, he took a wrist in each hand and slowly pulled them back up. Now that his mouth was pretty close to Prompto's ear, he could speak in his lowest growl and still be heard clearly. 

"Can't have you hiding any of this hot body from us," he purred, pulling Prompto's hands far enough behind his head to make his biceps strain. This close he could almost feel the heat radiating from those pale cheeks. From Gladio's angle, he could mostly see unexpectedly long blond eyelashes cast downwards no doubt from embarrassment, then there was a snap and Prompto's eyes popped fully open. 

"You were instructed to remain still," Ignis said, grabbing Gladio's attention too. The kid must've started shifting his legs around again, Gladio realized as a blue glow wreathed the advisor's hand. He summoned a strict leather crop, rigid and jet black and as light in his hand as one of his knives.

"Better listen this time," Gladio sensed disaster and transferred his hold to both wrists in one hand, laying his free forearm over Prompto's hips. He didn't want to dishearten the kid right off the bat, and sometimes Ignis was a little unforgiving. 

Damn it was hot though. 

The pop of the crop's keeper striking Prompto's inner thigh was an appealing sound even without the sharp yelp it earned. Surprisingly, he'd only tensed against Gladio's arm, feet remaining firmly on the floor. "S-sorry Sir," Prompto choked. 

"There was no rule against making noise," Ignis traced the keeper along his thigh, and he let out a delicious little gasp. 

"He'd love to make you all red like that, but you'd have to be pretty naughty." Gladio pressed a reassuring kiss to his shoulder and that seemed to make him want to squirm even more than the crop did. Ignis' eyes were flashing. He really would love nothing more. 

Despite no order to be quiet, it certainly seemed like Prompto was all out of smart remarks. Gladio could also feel him getting hard against his forearm. "Nobody's even touched you yet," he teased, and he heard Prompto's throat click as he swallowed. "Sure you haven't done this before?"

"Duh," Prompto breathed, and Gladio forced his wrists down further, making him gasp in pain. 

"I wouldn't be a smartass right now if I were you." Gladio said smugly, letting up just a little. It's not like he wanted to dislocate a shoulder. 

"You're gonna break my arm," Prompto whined, almost cutting himself off with a high pitched squeak as the crop hit him again. "I didn't move!" He snapped, voice a little frantic. He talked noticeably faster when he was nervous, and Gladio couldn't help but wonder if those nerves had anything to do with the hard on pressing up against his arm. 

"You were irritating me," Ignis said, looking down his nose at Prompto and smacking him again, the crop whistling with the speed of his strike. It was clearly a hard one, because Prompto jolted and let out a little cry. "Don't question me, either."

Knowing that Ignis wanted a 'yes, sir', Gladio momentarily tightened his grip on Prompto's waist when he didn't hear one. "You understand?" It was no battlefield yell but he did raise his voice, and smirked when he felt Prompto's pulse race in his wrists. 

"Ah, yes sir!" He stumbled a little on his words, and that was satisfying in and of itself. Even though it had been only moments, his body was humming with pent up energy - Gladio could feel his muscles tense and untense as he struggled not to move. 

"Damn, you're easy to work up," the kingsguard chuckled, settling back into a more comfortable kneeling position. 

"Mm. Maybe you should relieve some of his tension," the edge in Ignis's voice was so slight that only those who knew him best would ever hear it and know he was talking about something less than innocent. That made Gladio so fucking hot that he'd swear if he had a few beers in him the advisor could probably talk him off. 

"Don't move," Gladio reminded sternly, pulling his arm slowly from around Prompto's waist until he could take his cock in his hand. The kid sucked a breath in through his teeth, and Gladio glanced up at Ignis to show his smirk. "Hey, what's made you so hard?" He teased in a deep, husky voice and Prompto shivered in his grip. "You a painslut?" 

"I'd like to find out," Ignis twirled the crop around his hand, totally showing off. 

Gladio scraped his teeth over the curve of Prompto's shoulder, waiting for that tense little gasp before he sunk them in. He actually earned a soft but fucking pornographic moan, and that satisfied him enough to start a slow rhythm with his hand. Despite the warning, Prompto's hips twitched and he gave a choked cry that made Gladio's own cock throb. Before he could even arch his back, there were several sharp snaps from the crop. 

"Not a very fast learner," Ignis said coolly. Prompto's thighs were trembling violently, and it didn't seem like he could take a steady breath either. His head fell back against his hands, and Gladio saw his cheeks were wet. Keeping up a torturously slow stroking of his cock, Gladio leaned forwards to speak directly in his ear. 

"Too much for you, kid?" He didn't want to tease Prompto for crying if he actually needed to stop, but he had the feeling that wasn't it at all. 

With a frustrated whine and a few more fat tears escaping his eyes, Prompto shook his head incrementally but quite distinctly. 

"Crybaby," Gladio muttered, breathing a soft chuckle into his ear. The angry whine he got in response made him smile and he ran his thumb over the tip of Prompto's dick. "Not helping your case."

Ignis looked slightly frustrated, to the trained eye - and Gladio knew it was because he wanted to take this a lot further but knew he shouldn't. That was to be expected; he was a very strict Dominant, and when Gladio was in the mood to be a genuine submissive he could take a hell of a lot. He gave the other man a look that re-enforced that he needed to start backing off, and Ignis gave a curt nod of agreement. 

"You probably wanna cum, don't you?" Gladio breathed against the shell of Prompto's ear, speeding up his hand to a decent pace before the kid had a chance to answer. 

Prompto's gasp ended in a desperate, girlish squeal and he jolted a little in the chair. Expecting the sound of the crop again, Gladio almost jumped himself when the weight of the chair was suddenly tipped towards him and Prompto gave another breathless gasp.

Making eye contact with Ignis was almost a mistake. The advisor had his foot between Prompto's knees, keeping the chair precariously balanced on its back legs - not that Gladio couldn't catch it, but no doubt that had scared the shit out of their friend with the state he was in right now. Ignis' eyes were flashing, and he let the chair rock just barely back and forth. Without even his feet on the floor to ground him in subspace, Prompto started to tremble violently. "Behave," Ignis said, his voice cold and unyielding. 

"Y-yeah..." Prompto whimpered, and clearly Ignis realized it was past the time to reprimand him for not saying 'sir'. Instead he let the chair drop back heavily to all four legs, and the kid's startled cry was damn near a scream. Gladio tightened his grip on Prompto's dick, now able to feel his racing pulse. 

"You gonna cum?" Gladio muttered teasingly, pulling out all of his little tricks to bring Prompto to the edge - twisting his wrist just so, flicking his thumb over the ridge of the head. 

"Uh huh," Prompto groaned, his head lolling back again. Ignis' gloved hand grabbed his jaw firmly, forcing him to face forwards. 

"Ask permission," Ignis looked down his nose in that stupid condescending way he did, but now instead of annoying it was so fucking hot; how did he do that? Gladio rubbed his thumb over Prompto's slit, earning one of the most wanton moans yet. 

When he tried to open his mouth, all that came out was a hot gasp. On the second try he managed a tiny, almost falsetto, "can I?"

Ever so slowly, in harsh contrast to Prompto's frantic panting; Ignis' grip slid down from his jaw to his slender neck. Gladio watched, almost drooling as he watched the vulnerable flutter of Prompto's pulse and how Ignis' thumb pressed ever so carefully against it. The kid's body went taut as a bowstring, whites of his eyes showing as his head fell back enough to thunk against the chair. He tried to breathe, and it rasped through his constricted airway. "Yes," Ignis said simply, a thin smirk playing over his lips. 

Well shit, Gladio knew he might've cum on command for that himself if he was deeply enough in subspace. He aggressively targeted what he'd already noticed were Prompto's most sensitive spots, knowing help would be needed for something like that. It wasn't much help. On his very next tight breath, Prompto mewled and shot a load over his own stomach and Gladio's hand. 

For his part, Ignis didn't loosen his grip while their friend's body seized and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Catching Gladio's gaze, the advisor gave him such an intense and hungry look that it would've weakened his knees if he wasn't already kneeling.

The instant Prompto went limp, Ignis released his throat and let him cough and gasp for air. His shakes came on in an instant, and Ignis went from merciless Dom to mother hen almost as quickly, crouching down in front of him. "Prompto, can you respond?" He said sternly, placing a hand on one trembling knee. When said response was a whimpering sob, Gladio gave him a look.

"Fuck no, give him a minute." Feeling a little protective himself, Gladio started to very slowly lift Prompto's hands back over his head. The muscles were almost certainly strained, and changing position now would be agonizing. Sure enough he started to whine again, tears squeezing out of eyes that he'd shut tight. "Shhh, kid."

Ignis slipped a few tissues into Gladio's free hand, staying in a crouch so he was no longer standing over Prompto. He did catch Prompto's chin with two fingers, very gently this time; trying to get his attention. "You did exceptionally well," he said quietly. "Particularly for your first time."

Prompto opened his red eyes properly at the praise, yelping as his hands were finally set back down in his lap. "I did?" His voice was a tearful whisper, and he didn't react to Gladio cleaning his stomach. 

"Yes," Ignis gave him a small smile. "I was pleased." 

"Really?" 

Gladio dragged Prompto towards him, then right into his lap on the floor. "Trust me, he wouldn't say it lightly." He dragged him into a rough but warm kiss, and Prompto gave a happy little 'mmm' and melted against him. Yeah, Ignis had been right. This kid really was starved for affection. Gladio was all too happy to give it. He pressed his big hands to skinny little hips and pulled him closer. Prompto was a bit of a sloppy kisser, but that might have something to do with his mental state at the moment. Whatever. Gladio loved to kiss, and while Ignis would indulge him, he didn't enjoy it to the same extent. Doing this with someone who revelled in the affection felt incredible - Prompto was soft and pliant in his arms; continuing his little 'mmm's. 

Ignis' hand combed through Gladio's hair, a brief gesture that conveyed boundless feeling. "Get him on the bed," he sounded as stern as ever, but there was an underlying gentleness in his tone that made Gladio feel warm. 

"Mmhm." It was not hard at all to lift Prompto, and he broke their wet kiss for only a moment to dump him on the bed. The kid looked put out, hair mussed and cheeks still wet. He glanced back and forth between them, his gaze lingering on Ignis hopefully. Gladio flopped down next to him, pulling him close again before he got too whiny. "Not gonna happen. Iggy takes a while to get touchy."

Prompto huffed, then nuzzled his face into Gladio's neck. "Do you need anything?" Ignis asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as well. There was a response, but it was so muffled that even Gladio couldn't figure it out. 

"What's that?" 

Prompto's tone was simultaneously embarrassed and full of conviction. "... I'd really love to be sucking cock right now."

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason this is my first contribution to this fandom
> 
> not sorry 
> 
> it was necessary


End file.
